My Love Or Your Love?
by Charmed4eva05
Summary: A love triangle forms between our favorite trio. Who will end with who? Your just gonna have to read to find out!


Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter story. Please review. Tell me if I should continue or I should just let it die.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot.

**My Love Or Your love?**

**Chapter1: All Grown Up**

Ron Weasley woke up by the sounds of his alarm clock. Ron slowly turned to his side to turn the alarm clock off. He jumped off his bed when he saw it was 9:10am. He quickly got up and went straight to the shower. He was moving so fast that he didn't notice that he almost knocked down one of his best friends in the hallway. " Watch where you're going next time!"" Sorry Harry but I woke up late and I needed to go take a shower". Harry Potter is Ron's best friend and he was staying over Ron's house for the summer. "It's ok, your just excited that Hermione's coming". Yeah, I guess I am". Hermione Granger was another best friend of Ron and is also Harry's friend. "Yeah well she says she's coming at 9:30, so you still have 20 minutes left" said Harry. Harry looked at Ron when he saw that Ron was combing threw his wet hair, which looked nice and groomed. Harry's hair was really messy and it can never lie down. "Well now it's 10 min. left, so let's go down stairs to go and greet her" said Ron.

Both boys went downstairs to wait for her in the living room. Hermione is getting there by Floo Powder, so they just stared at the fire place waiting for her. The minutes crept by, and the room was silent. Every one went out to go to Diagon Alley and left Harry and Ron alone. They were going to meet them at Gringotts with Hermione. When a clock showed that it was 9:45, Ron started to get impatient. "uhhhh, when is she getting here, she's 15 minutes late! I'm starting to think that she is not -" but Ron was disrupted by the sound of roaring fires coming from the fire place. When both boys turned around to look at the fire place, both jaws dropped. There in the fire stood Hermione Granger. But she looked different. Her hair wasn't curly and poofy, it was straight and slick. Her body also seemed different. Her body was really curvy, her chest got fuller, and she even got taller. Her clothes even helped show a lot of those curves. She is wearing a sleeveless shirt that is red and showed some cleavage and is also showing some of her stomach. Her skirt is short and black. Her skirt is _above _her knees. There was also a split on one of the sides that you can she more of her thigh. Her Boots were also black. You can also see that she has makeup on. She looks _beautiful._ Ron quickly looked away from her. He also saw Harry did the same thing. "Ron! Harry! Oh it's so good to see you" squealed Hermione. She quickly ran to Harry and Ron and gave them both a hug. After she moved away, she got a good look at both boys. Harry changed a lot since the last time she saw him. Harry was taller, his skin actually looked healthy and he was more muscular. Ron was also looking good. Ron grew a couple of inches taller; his body was more muscular and lean. Ron was no longer the pale, gangly boy that Hermione knew. Both boys saw that Hermione was looking at them up and down and both blushed. When Hermione saw that, she quickly looked away.

"So where's everyone" Hermione asked. "Oh ummm... everyone went to Diagon Alley. We're suppose to meet them there" Ron said quietly. "oh ok". So all three of them (one by one) went in the fireplace to travel to Diagon Alley. When they arrived, they went to Gringotts to find the rest of the Weasley family. All three of them were quiet. When they finally arrived at Gringotts, they didn't see any of the Weasleys, so they waited. Nobody spoke. Once and a while they would glance at one another but when they look back, they would quickly look away. "So..." said Ron out of nowhere, scaring Harry and Hermione. "so..." said Hermione. "how was your summer?'' "It was fine" Hermione responded. "oh ok" Ron quietly said. No one else said anything. After waiting for 10min (which felt like eternity for our favorite trio), the Weasleys finally appeared. When they all saw Hermione, they all stopped at their tracks and let there jaws drop. They couldn't believe that they were staring at Hermione granger. "Wow Hermione" said Ginny Weasley. "Whoa, when did Hermione become such a babe?" said in unison the Weasley twins, Fred and George. 'This is going to be one long summer' thought Mrs. Weasley.

And boy is she gonna be right.


End file.
